Junger Henry Mills
“ | episodenanzahl = 102 | darsteller = Jared Gilmore | sprecher = }} Henry Daniel„ “, Once Upon a Time, ABC Mills ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Once Upon a Time. Er ist der leibliche Sohn von Emma Swan und Baelfire und somit der Enkel von Snow White, Prinz Charming,Rumpelstilzchen und Milah. Er wurde von Bürgermeisterin Regina Mills adoptiert. Sein Ur-Großvater ist Malcom (Peter Pan) der Vater von Rumpelstilzchen. König Leopold und Königin Eva, die Eltern Snow Whites, und König George, Adoptivvater, und Ruth, Mutter von Prinz Charming, sind auch seine Großeltern. Geschichte Geburt Um 20:15 Uhr bringt die 18 jährige Emma Swan in einem Gefängnis von Phoenix den kleinen Henry zur Welt. Sein Vater ist nicht anwesend. Bei seiner Endbindung gehen alle Lichter des Raumes an und aus. Der Arzt will Emma ihr Kind geben, doch sie will ihr Kind nicht haben, weil sie das beste für ihn will. Sie gibt ihn zur Adoption frei. („ “) Der Arzt bietet Emma an, das Kind zuhalten, doch sie will nicht, da sie meint, dass sie keine gute Mutter wäre. Der Arzt meint, sie würde noch ihre Meinung ändern, und das tut sie. Der Arzt liegt Henry in ihre Arme. Emma ist glücklich über ihren Sohn, doch sie will ihn dennoch nicht behalten, da er nicht im Gefängnis aufwachsen soll. („ “) Adoption von Regina left|thumb|Regina hält Henry zum ersten mal im Armen.Der Säugling Henry wird bei einer Adoptionsstelle in Boston abgegeben. Mr. Gold hat Zeugnisse, die er Regina Mills gibt, damit sie Henry adoptieren kann. Der Adoptionsagent von Boston gibt ihr den Jungen. Regina benennt Henry nach ihrem Vater (Henry) und ihrem verstorbenen Geliebten (Daniel). („ “, „ “) In Granny's Diner weint der Säugling. Granny gibt ihr den Rat, ihm eine Geschichte zu erzählen, damit er sich an ihre Stimme gewöhnen kann. Regina erzählt ihm eine Geschichte, um ihm zu beruhigen. Doch er übergibt sich auf ihre Schulter, worauf Regina ihn zu Dr. Whale bringt, der ihn untersucht. Doch er sagt nur, dass bei Henry kein Gesundheitsfehler vorliegt. Regina will jedoch einen weiteren Test was Dr. Whale nicht gewährt. Selbst wenn der Jungen wirklich eine Krankheit hätte, bräuchte er die Krankenhausakte von Henrys leiblichen Eltern. Regina ruft Sidney Glass an und bittet ihm die Akten von Henry leiblichen Eltern zu beschaffen, und gibt Henry kurz Mary Margaret Blanchard und er hört auf zu weinen. Regina beendet das Telefonat und nimmt Henry wieder. Und er fängt wieder an zu weinen. Marie Margret Blanchard meint es liegt nicht an ihm, sondern an ihr. In der Küche ihres Hauses gelingt es Regina Henry endlich zu beruhigen. Doch dann ruft Sidney an. Er sagt, dass Henrys Mutter vor Achtzehn Jahren in Storybrooke's Wald gefunden wurde. Wütend geht Regina mit Henry in Mr. Golds Geschäft und stellt ihn zur Rede. Sie will wissen, warum Gold ihr nicht gesagt hat, dass Henrys Mutter im Storybrooke gewesen ist. Sie denkt das Henrys leibliche Mutter die Retterin ist. Gold weiß, was sie damit meint, aber er leugnet es zu wissen. Sie möchte Henry morgen wieder zurückbringen. Regina ist am nächsten Morgen mit Henry bei der Adoptionsagentur, da sie ihn zurück geben möchte. Das passt gut,denn eine andere Familie möchte Henry adoptieren. Der Adoptionsagent holt die notwendigen Papiere, währenddessen entscheidet sich Regina um. Sie will Henry behalten und geht mit ihm nach Storybrooke. Regina zeigt Henry die Gruft von Reginas Vater Henry. Sie braut einen Trank während sie Henry noch Geschichte erzählt über einen jungen Prinzen, der zu einer Königin kam und alles tun würde um sie glücklich zu machen. Danach trinkt sie den Trank, der alle ihre Ängste beseitigt und nimmt Henry in die Arme. („ “) Begegnung mit seiner leiblichen Mutter Irgendwann fühlt sich der 10 jährige Henry ungeliebt. Henry findet, dass seine leiblichen Eltern ihn nicht lieben und dass seine Adoptiv-Mutter ihn auch nichtliebt. Er sitzt traurig am Hof der Grundschule. Mrs. Blanchard kommt zu ihm und fragt was ihm bedrückt. Henry erzählt ihr von seinen Kummer. Marie schenkt ihm ein Märchenbuch, das sie auf mysteriöse Weise in ihrem Schrank gefunden hat. Henry erwidert, dass das nur Märchen sind, doch Marie Margaret sagt das manchmal Märchen das sind was einen glücklich machen lässt. Henry liest es und es hat alles Geschichten aus denn Märchenland. Als Henry auffällt das Mary Margaret wie Snow White aussieht glaubt er an die Märchen. („ “) Im Laufe der Zeit ist Henry sehr wer fast in dieses Buch und glaubt an den Märchenland und deren Geschichte und Legenden, auch über den Fluch der die ganzen Einwohner des Zauberwaldes hier her gebracht hat. Regina bringt ihm erst mal zum Therapeuten Archibald Hopper um ihm diese Flausen aus den Kopf zu kriegen. Heny gehnt ebenso gut die Geschichte über Snow White und Prinz Charming und die Geburt und Unterbringung dessen Tochter Emma die den Fluch brechen kann. Henry will sich deshalb auf die Suche nach Emma seiner leiblichen Mutter machen. Aus einer unbekannten Quelle erwahrt er das sie in Boston wohnt ,und auch die Adresse weis. Henry stellt Mary ihre Kreditkarte und fährt ohne Wissen von Regina mit den Bus nach Boston. Im Bus liest er das Märchenbuch. Eine Mitfahrerin fragt ihm ob die Geschichte spannend ist. Henry sagt das es keine Geschichte ist. Als er aus steigt bezahlt er einen Taxifahrer mit der Kreditkarte seiner Lehrerin ihm zu Emma bringen und erzählt ihm die Adresse. Als Henry ankam klopft er an der Tür. Als Emma auf macht fragt er ihr ob sie Emma Swan heißt. Sie gibt es zu und Henry kommt rein und sagt das er ihr Sohn ist. Als Emma behauptet das sie keine Kinder hat. Doch Henry erinnert sie das Sie vor 10 Jahren ihren Sohn zur Adoption frei gegeben hat und das er dieses Kind wahr. Emma geht ins Bad um sich ab zu regen weil ihr Sohn wieder gekommen ist. Henry fragt sie durch die Tür ob sie Vielleicht ein Saft hat doch nimmt die frage zurück weil er welches entdeckt und trinkt. Emma kommt raus und will die Polizei anrufen. Doch Henry droht Emma die Polizei zu sagen das sie ihm entführt hat wenn sie die rufen. Emma durchschaut seine Lüge da sie eine Superkraft hat Lügen zu durchschauen. Sie fragt ihm was er hier will. Henry will sie mit nach hause nehmen nach Storybrooke. Emma fährt ihm mit ihren Wagen zu dieser Stadt. Henry sagt ihr wo sie hin fahren muss. Als sie schon in der Stadt sind fragt Emma wo seine genaue Adresse ist. Doch er sagt nur Ich-sag-dir-nicht-die-Straße-44. Emma hält an und steigt wütend aus den Auto da sie es satt hat. Dann sieht sie auf die Uhr von der Turmuhr und sie sieht das es erst Viertet vor Acht ist. Henry sagt das es immer so sei weil die Zeit stehen geblieben ist. Henry Sagt Emma von den fluch das eine böse Königin Bewohner eines Märchenlands mit einen Fluch hier her gebracht und ihre Erinnerung an ihr anderes Leben gelöscht. Und Emma ist die außerwählte Retterin die den Fluch brechen und die Menschen ihre Erinnerung zurück geben kann. Emma schenkt dies nur wenig Glauben. Kurze Zeit später kommt Dr. Archibald Hopper vorbei der Emma begrüßt und sich vorstellt. Er ist der Therapeut von Henry. Er sagt die Adresse von Henry. Danach geht Archie wieder. Henry meint das er Jiminy Cricket sei. Emma meint darin das Henry Pinocchio sei und zieht ein Spruch ab wie: Ob seine Nase weiter wächst wenn er lügt was Henry verleugnet. thumb|left|Regina empfängt ihren zurückgekehrten Sohn. Henry und Emma sind nun bei Henrys Pflegefamilie zuhause. Henry sagt das sie hier mit ihrer Adoptiv-Mutter, einen Vater gibt es nicht. Henry will jedoch nicht bei seiner Mutter bleiben weil er der Meinung ist das sie böse ist. Dann kommt Regina und Scheriff Graham Humbert die die Tür auf machen. Regina Umarmt ihm und fragt ihm wo er war. Henry antwortet trotzig das er seine richtige Mutter gefunden hat. Danach geht Henry auf sein Zimmer. Während Graham nach Henry sieht unterhalten sich Emma und Regina. Emma wollte kurz danach wieder gehen. Auf den weg zur Grenze sieht Emma auf den Beifahrersitz Henrys Märchenbuch das er wohl absichtlich hier gelassen hat. [[Datei: Shot 1x01 11.png|thumb|left|Henry auf seinen Schloss.]] Henry ist schön wieder weg gelaufen. Emma windet ihm auf einen Spielplatzschloss. Emma setzt sich zu ihm und gibt ihm das Buch wieder. Henry zeigt ihm Snow White im Buch der Emmas Mutter sein soll ,und Charming ist Emmas Vater. Henry ist wirklich davon überzeugt das der Fluch existiert und das Emma die Retterin ist. Und Regina ist die böse Königin. Emma soll den Fluch brechen und somit das Happy End zurück bringen. Und er ist davon überzeugt das Emma ihm aus guten Gründen sie weg gegeben hat. Und Henry meint sie soll ihre Superkraft die Wahrheit zu erkennen nutzen um zuerkennen das er die Wahrheit sagt. Doch Emma schenkt ihm immer noch keinen Glauben. Emma will ihm jetzt zurück bringen. Doch Henry meint sein Leben ist zum kotzen. Emma sagt jedoch das ihr Leben noch Schlimmer sei da sie als Baby am Straßenrand stehen gelassen hat und sie in einen Heim gesteckt hat und niemand wollte sie adoptieren. Henry sagt das sie nicht am Straßenrand abgesetzt würde sondern das sie nur Raus gekommen ist mit einen Magischen Schrank der sie vor den Fluch schützt. Emma glaubt das immer noch nicht. Henry geht freiwillig mit ihr. Henry ist wieder Zuhause und geht auf sein Zimmer. Doch Regina will Emma aus der Stadt raus haben, weil sie Henry für sich allein haben will. Emma bleibt jedoch Henry zuliebe für eine Woche in Storybrooke, in Granny's Bed & Breakfast. In der Nacht währenddessen beginnt die stehengebliebene Turmuhr wieder zu laufen, da der Fluch durch Emmas Anwesenheit geschwächt ist. In Henrys Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus. Unterdessen liest Regina das Märchenbuch ihres Sohnes. („ “) Beginn von Operation Kobra Regina liest das Märchenbuch ihres Sohnes Henry und hat es gleich zu Ende gelesen. Doch dann fehlen noch ein paar Seiten im Märchenbuch. Regina geht nach oben im Zimmer ihres Sohnes und fragt wo die fehlenden Seiten sind. Henry weiß es auch nicht und sagt das es normal bei alten Büchern ist. Bevor Regina weiter darüber reden kann geht Regina raus wo sie die Turmuhr hört, die wieder läuft. Henry verlässt dann den Raum. thumb|Henty zeigt Emma im den Seiten des Märchenbuchs woher sie wirklich stammt. Emma liest in Granny`s Diner Zeitung als ihr Kakao gebracht wird. Emma dachte zuerst würde das von Scheriff Graham bezahlt. Doch in Wirklichkeit von Henry der eigentlich bei der Schule sein müsste. Henry bietet Emma ihm dort hin zu begleiten. Auf den Weg versucht er Emma immer noch zu überzeugen das es den Fluch gibt, und gibt ihr die fehlenden Seiten die er aus den Märchenbuch raus gerissen hat damit Regina es nicht bekommt. In den Seiten zeigt Henry auch noch Emma Woher sie kommt; aus den Zauberwald. Und zeigt wie Prince Charming sie als Baby im magischen Schrank unter gebracht hat. An der Schule angekommen beichtet Mary Margaret das Henry sie für Snow White hält. Emma hat von Archie die Akte von Henry und ruft dann Regina an um ihr das zu erzählen. Später kommt Graham und verhaftet sie wegen Diebstahl. In der Polizeistation kommt Henry und Mary. Mary hat die Kaution bezahlt damit Emma frei gelassen wird. Emma und Regina besprechen sich im Reginas Büro in Rathaus um Frieden zu schlissen. Wie geplant kommt Henry hinter Emma ohne das sie was merkt und er hört ein Stück mit das Emma ihm für verrückt hält. Henry verlässt traurig den Raum. Regina gibt Henry in sein Zimmer am Abend sein Buch zurück. Doch das Problem ist nicht das sondern das Emma ihm für verrückt hält. Regina sagt ihm das Sie eben so ist und das es besser währe wenn Henry sie Niemals hier her gebracht hätte. Emma besucht Henry bei seinen Therapie-Stunde um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Sie sagt sogar das es für sie sein könnte das der Fluch existiert. Und um Henry ihr vertrauen zu beweisen wirft sie die fehlenden Seiten des Buches im Feuer. Danach gehen sie glücklich die Straße entlang und werden dabei von Mr. Gold beobachtet. („ “) Begegnung mit seinen Großvater thumb|Henry trifft auf den im Komma liegenden David Nolan. Henry geht mit auf einen freiwilligen Klassenausflug in die Klinik. Dort sieht Henry den im Komma liegenden David Nolan, in dem er Prinz Charming zu sehen glaubt. Er bittet Mary Margaret Nolan aus den Märchenbuch vor zu lesen, damit er sich wieder erinnert wer er im Märchenland war. Mary Margaret geht auf Henrys Plan ein, aber nur um ihm davon zu überzeugen das er fehl schlägt. Im Granny`s Diner kommt Henry zu Mary und Emma. Emma fragt ihn, ob Regina es überhaupt erlaubt, dass ersich mit ihr trifft. Henry sagt, dass er Regina gesagt habe, das er in der Spielhalle sei. Emma glaubt ihm, da sie es glauben will. Mary meint, auch wenn sie nicht davon überzeugt ist das David Prinz Charming ist, empfindet sie eine Verbindung zu ihm. Sie geht deswegen zurück zum Krankenhaus. Doch von dort ist David verschwunden. Graham soll ermitteln bevor, David an seinen Verletzungen stirbt. Regina bringt solange Henry weg, weil sie ihm den Umgang mit Emma verbietet. Im Storybroke-Stadtwald holt Henry Emma, Mary und Graham ein, da er sich der Suche nach David anschließen will. Er weiß sogar wo David ist. Emma ist nicht einverstanden weil Regina damit nicht einverstanden sein wird. Doch Sie werden sich einig. Henry erzählt, dass er an den Ort geht, wo er Snow mal gesehen hat. An der Trollbrücke aus der jetzt die Zollbrücke geworden ist. Dort finden den sie den bewusstlosen David. Sie brachten ihm zurück zum Krankenhaus. Dort erscheint Kathryn Nolan, die Frau von David Nolan. Dann kommt auch noch Regina. Sie will Henry Hausarrest geben, und Henry sagt zu Mary, dass er sich bald erinnern kann. Danach gehen sie nach Hause bis Emma Regina vor den Krankenhaus befragt. Danach gehen sie. („ “) Suche nach Ashley Boyd thumb|left|Emma begleitet Henry zum Schulbus. Henry geht auf den Weg zum Schulbus und wird dabei von Emma begleitet. Henry überlegt sich ein Namen für die Operation den Fluch zu brechen und alle Märchenlandbewohner zurück ins Märchenland zu bringen wie Operation Kobra. Und er dachte auch an Code-Namen. Henry will sich Kobra nennen. Emma will das Henry sie einfach Emma nennt. Henry tut das und ist schön rechtzeitig zum Schulbus und steigt ein. Im Haus der Mills macht sich Regina bereit für ein Stadtrat-Versammlung, und um Fünf kommt sie wieder. Solange soll Henry nicht das Haus verlassen und auch nicht Emma sehen. Er soll nur seine Hausaufgaben machen und auch nicht fernsehen. Doch als Regina die Einfahrt mit ihren Auto verlassen hat geht Henry zu Emma in Mary Margarets Wohnung wo sie jetzt eingezogen ist. Als Henry rein kam seht er Mr. Gold der sich mit Emma unterhält. Gold geht schon und sagt Henry das er seine Mutter von ihm grüßen soll. Henry fragt was Gold von ihm wollte. Emma sagt das sie eine Frau finden will die ihm was gestohlen hat. Die Frau heißt Ashley Boyd die Schwanger ist und die sie im Granny`s getroffen hat. Henry will mit kommen und ihr helfen. Doch Emma lehnt ab und will sogar das er wieder hach Hause geht bevor Regina was merkt. Doch dann will Henry die Frau auf eigene Faust suchen weswegen Emma ihm nach Hause bringt. Doch dann sagt Henry das das ihr nicht helfen wird Ashley zu finden. Emma muss ihm also mit nehmen. Emma und Henry gehen also zuerst zu Granny's zu Ruby die mit Ashley befreundet ist. Doch die will nicht vor Henry reden weil sie ihm nicht traut. Emma überredet ihm somit nach Hause zu gehen damit Ruby redet. Doch im Wirklichkeit hat sich Henry auf den Rücksitz versteckt und während Emma fährt überrascht Henry Emma und fragt wo sie jetzt als nächstes hingehen. Emma sagt sie muss zu Ashleys Freund sein Sean Herman der Ashley geschwängert hat und somit der Vater ihres Kindes ist. Als sie ankamen wollten sie von Sean wissen wo Ashley ist. Doch das weis er selber nicht weil der Kontakt zwischen ihm und Ashley abgebrochen ist weil sein Vater Mitchell Herman begeistert ist über Ashley. Somit hat Ruby gelogen und gehren zurück. Ruby erzählt dies mal die Wahrheit: Ashley hat eine Stiefmutter und zwei Stiefschwester. Und sie ist Putzfrau. Somit denkt Henry sie Cinderella. Doch Emma sagt es schlechter Zeitpunkt ist. Ruby will die Stadt verlassen und nach Boston zu ziehen um ihr Kind da aufzuwachsen, den das was Ashley Gold gestohlen hat ist ein Vertrag der besagt das Gold Ashleys Kind bekommt. Deswegen hat Ruby Ashley ihren Wagen den Billy reparier hat gegeben. Henry sagt das jeder der die Stadt verlässt auf brutale Art davon abgehalten wird. thumb|Henry und Emma finden das Autowrack von Ruby den sie Ashley gegeben hat. Emma und Henry gehen zum Stadtgrenze von Storybrooke. Dort finden Emma und Henry den Wrack von Rubys Wagen. Daneben finden sie Ashley die zwar von Autounfall unversehrt ist aber in den Wehnen liegt. Sie bringen sie zum Krankenhaus. Auf den Weg muss Emma ihr erzählen das sie nicht nach Boston gehen kann und das sie verhindern wird das Gold das Kind nimmt. Am Krankenhaus wird das Kind auf die Welt gebracht. Sie nennt sie Alexandra. Während Emma mit Mr. Gold geredet hat das Ashley ihr Kind behalten darf. Emma muss Henry schnell nach Hause bringen da es schön fast Fünf Uhr ist. Henry geht nach Oben und verliert dabei sein Schuh der auf der Treppe liegt. Regina kommt und sieht den Schuh. Sie geht nach oben und sagt das er nicht seine Schuhe nicht auf der Treppe liegen lassen soll. Somit weiß Regina von nichts.(„ “) Suche nach Beweisen Henry ist wieder bei seiner Therapie-Stunde mit Archie in seiner Praxis. Henry sagt er nicht immer eine Grille war. Zuerst weiß Archie nicht was er sagt, doch dann weiß er noch das er ihm für Jiminy Cricket hält. Archie fragt warum Henry ihm für Jiminy hält. Henry sagt weil er das ist was er ist; ein Gewissen. Archie fragt auch noch ob alle Grillen im Storybrooke Menschen wahren. Doch Henry erwidert das es hier keine Grillen gibt. Archie glaubt es will grad und nie Grillen am Abend zuhören sind. Nach den Emma den Hilfsscheriff-Stern anlägt fängt es an zu beben. Eine alte Mine ist im Storybrooke eingestürzt. Alle Bürger versammeln sich zu der Mine, auch Henry und Archie. Die Polizei errichtet auf Reginas Befehl eine Absperre. Regina beruhigt die Bürger das sie die Mine wieder zuschütten lässt. Henry ist dagegen weil er denkt darunter könnte was sein. Regina sagt er soll zu ihren Wagen gehen. Henry geht jedoch zu Emma und Archie hinter einen Polizeiwagen. Henry meint Emma hat den Einsturz verursacht als sie den Hilfsscheriff-Stern angelegt hat weil sie den Fluch wider geschwächt hat. Also meint Henry das in der Mine was drin ist, vielleicht ein Beweis für die Existens das Fluchs. Das ist ein Fall für Operation Kobra. Archie gehört offenbar dazu. Regina erwischt sie beim Gespräch. Henry geht deshalb zum Wagen. Regina droht Archie mit einer Kündigung wenn er nicht Henry den Glauben an das Märchenland abtreibt. thumb|left|Emma nimmt Henry ihm Arm. In der nächsten Therapie-Stunde geht Marco grade. Henry fragt ob er ihm in Operation Kobra ein gefeit hat. Und nennt ihm Geppetto weil er mit Jiminy befreundet war, und jetzt ist er mit Archie befreundet. Deswegen glaubt er Marcos Gegenbart ist Geppetto. Henry zeigt ihm auch noch den Inhalt seiner Tasche. Er hat da drin Schokoriegel als Verpflegung, eine Taschenlampe und weitere Ausrüstung. Er will in die Mine rein um Beweise zu finden. Archie sagt jedoch das es nicht Richtig ist. Er fragt Henry zu erst ob er weis was Igmagnimehr ist. Und zwar Dinge zu sehen die nicht existieren. Und dann fragt Archie Henry was Acktiff. Das sind Menschen die nicht zwischen Real und Elosion unterscheiten können. Und bevor er so wird soll Henry den Wahnsinn beenden. Henry läuft dann weinend weg zu Emma im Marys Wohnung. Emma nimmt ihm zum Trost in den Armen. Henry geht dann zu der Mine mit seinen Rucksack rein. Archie und Emma treffen auch vor Ort an. Archie entdeckt ein Schokoriegel den Henry fohl aus der Tasche gefallen ist. Archie geht rein doch Emma bleibt zurück da Archieallein mit ihm sprechen und raus holen will. thumb|Henry findet in der Mine eine Glasscherbe von Snows [[Glassarg.]] Henry sucht mit seiner Taschenlampe etwas in der Wand. Er findet dann ein Glasstück das von Snows Glassarg stammt. Archie kommt zu ihm. Henry glaubt er ist gekommen weil er doch ihm glaubt und ihm helfen will. Doch das stimmt nicht. Archie will ihm hier raus schaffen, doch zu spät! Der Tunnel stürzt ein und der Ausgang ist somit versperrt. Regina und die Polizei ist vor Ort ein getreten. Regina und Emma schließen sogar Frieden für kürze Zeit um Henry und Archie da raus zu holen. Währenddessen versuchen es Henry und Archie mit einen Fahrstuhl nach oben zukommen. Doch der stürzt beim rauf gehen ein und die beiden sitzen ihm Fahrstuhl fest. Auch noch hat sic Archie den Kopf gestoßen und ist verletzt. Archie fragt Henry warum es so wichtig ist für ihm das alle an den Fluch glauben. Henry sagt weil es stimmt und sie Emmas Hilfe brauchen da sie die Retterin ist. Später lässt Billy das Seil seines Abschleppwagen Wagen runter. Emma ist dran gebunden und wird herunter gelassen da Archies Hund Pongo die beiden im Fahrstuhl auf gespürt haben. Sie nimmt Henry mit auf den Hacken, doch Archie ist bei nahr runter gefallen und gestorben. Doch er ist mit seinen Regenschürm am Hacken fest gehalten. Sie würden rauf gezogen und gerettet. Regina nimmt ihren Sohn im Arm doch Emma darf es nicht mehr. Währenddessen hat Archie mit Regina gesprochen. Henrys Therapie geht wieder nach Archies Bedingungen. Henry, Emma, Archie und Marco hören die Grillen die Zippern. Somit ist der Fluch ein weiteres Mal geschwächt. Während Regina das Glasstück das Henry gefunden hat durch ein Schacht zurück in der Mine zu den Rest der Einzel teile des Glassarg wirft. („ “) Erinnerung von Charming und der Jäger thumb|left|Die Willkommen-zurück-Party von David Nolan. Henry, Emma und Regina und noch mehr würden zu Davids Willkommen-zurück-Party eingeladen. Henry ist weiterhin davon überzeugt das David Charming ist. Und meint das Sie die Amesie nützen um seine Storybrooke-Erinnerung mit seinen Märchenland-Erinnerung aus zu tauschen. So weis er das er Prinz Charming ist. („ “) Graham besucht Henry. Henry erzählt erst mal das ihre Mutter nicht da ist. Graham sagt das er nicht zu ihr will sondern zu Henry. thumb|Henry erzählt Graham seine Gegenwart. Henry zeigt Graham sein Märchenbuch mit seiner Geschichte über Snow White. Graham erzählt das er ständig ein Wolf sieht. Dann meint Henry Graham Humbert ist der Jäger der von Wölfen großgezogen würde deshalb, sieht er auch ein. Henry fragt seit wann er diesen Wolf sieht. Graham sagt seit er Emma geküsst hat. Da Emma die Retterin ist könnte sie Graham mit diesen Kuss seine Erinnerung wieder geben. Henry zeigt auch noch die Herzkammer der Königin wo sie das Herz des Jägers auf befahrt. Die Königin ries es heraus damit er nichts mehr füllen kann. Der Wolf hat es in ein Traum an gejault. Der Wolf will also das er sein Herz findet und macht sich auf die Suche. („ “) thumb|left|Henry ist niedergeschlagen durch Grahams Tod. Henry ist bei seinen Schloss und trauert um Graham der angeblich durch ein Herzanfall starb. Emma kommt hin zu und zeigt ihm zwei Walkies-Talkies Die nützlich sein könnten für Operation Kobra. Henry möchte jedoch etwas auf hören mit Operation Kobra. Henry hat etwas Angst jetzt da Graham tot ist. Er meint das Regina ihm getötet hat in den sie sein Herz zerquetscht. Henry meint die Bösen gewinnen immer weil sie nie Fair spielen. Das ist ihr Vorteil. Henry und Emma treffen sich im Granny's wieder. im Storybrooke Daily Mirror steht bereits das Emma eins im Gefängnis wahren. Emma besteht das. das macht es Emma nicht leicht die Wahl zum neuen Scheriff zu gewinnen. Alle glauben das, und die Einwohner von Storybrooke wollen sicher keine Straftäterin als Scheriff, doch Henry wünscht ihr will Glück. Später steht das Rathaus im Brand. Emma redet die Bürgermeisterin aus den Haus und ist eine Heldin jetzt. Emma zeigt wenn man Gut handelt dann wird man unterstützt. Viele Einwohner sind jetzt auf Emmas Seite. Henry sitzt neben Regina Inder Deputty des neuen Scheriffs. zuerst kommt Sidney dran, und dann Emma. Emma erzählt das er ein Handel mit Mr. Gold hatte das er, ihr hilft bei der Wahl. Doch sie wüsste nicht das er ein Feuer legen würde. sie hat dafür keine Beweise. Sie geht dann. thumb|Henrys Mutter wird doch noch zum Sheriff. Henry und Emma sind ihm Grannys und reden. Emma hat zwar die Deputty nicht gewonnen aber Henry ist stolz auf sie. Er will sogar Operation Kobra wieder auf nehmen. Regina Sidney und die Presse kommen herein. Regina sagt das Emma die Wahl gewonnen hat, da die Menschen einen Scheriff wollen der sich gegen Gold stehlt. Somit sind alle glücklich. („ “) Trivia *Er trinkt seinen Kakao gerne mit Zimt, genau wie Emma und Mary Margaret Blanchard. Familie Moe French|COL=Colette}} Mr. Gold|FRAU=Belle}} Regina Mills|GVV=Ruth|GMP=Vater|AD=King George|SCHW=Zelena}} Mary Margaret|VAT=Prince Charming David Nolan|ONK=Prince James}} Neal Cassidy}} ANMERKUNGEN: *Durchgezogene Linien kennzeichnen Eltern-Kind-Blutsverwandtschaft *Gestrichelte Linien kennzeichnen Ehen, Verlobungen, Adoptionen und Beziehungen mit Nachkommen *† kennzeichnet verstorbene Personen *Prince Charming und Prince James wurden von King George adoptiert *Emma Swan und Neal Cassidy waren nie verheiratet *Henry ist der Adoptivsohn von Regina Mills Auftritte Quellen en:Henry Mills es:Henry Mills fr:Henry Mills it:Henry Mills pt:Henry Mills vi:Henry Mills sr-el:Henri Mils Mills, Henry Mills, Henry Mills, Henry Mills, Henry Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer Kategorie:Person Land ohne Magie